warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawncloud
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Queen: Elder: |namesl=Dawnkit Dawnpaw Dawncloud Dawncloud |familyt=Kits: Father: Mother: Brothers: Half Brothers: |familyl=Two unnamed kits Blizzardwing Featherstorm Mosspaw, Volepaw Raggedstar, Scorchwind |mentor=Nightstar, Blackstar |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Secrets of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Dawncloud' is a small pale ginger tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Dawnkit is born to Featherstorm and Blizzardwing, along with her siblings Mosskit and Volekit. :When her brother, Mosskit, is apprenticed early to Brokenstar, Dawnkit complains that she wants to be made an apprentice as well. Brokenstar promises that the kits will be apprenticed when they're as large as Mosspaw, and tells Blackfoot that he can mentor her. :When Mosspaw is killed during training, she is apprenticed to Blackfoot as promised. :She sides against Yellowfang when the medicine cat is blamed for the deaths of Marigoldkit and Mintkit, telling the Clan that Yellowfang had refused to treat her wounds recently because she'd be wasting herbs. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Dawncloud is an elderly queen of ShadowClan forced to hunt and protect herself due to Brokenstar's brutality. She is shown as one of Yellowfang's friends, when Yellowfang was still living in ShadowClan, and is against Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader. It is revealed by Yellowfang that she had lost two kits in the battle with WindClan, and Dawncloud tells the ThunderClan patrol that she does not wish to lose any more kits. She then agrees to join the other cats in the group going up against Brokenstar. :She then tells them that an open attack is their only hope, as Brokenstar has the kits too closely guarded for a secret raid. :Later, while they are fighting, she warns Firepaw that Clawface is behind him, about to attack. She then continues to fight. ''Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :She is revealed to have been Nightstar's apprentice. The Ultimate Guide :At the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, Dawncloud is shown along Tallpoppy, Darkflower, and Cinderfur standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. Tigerstar promises to lead ShadowClan back to the glory that Dawncloud and the other elders knew of. In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury :Dawncloud is mentioned by Blackfoot, who is telling Tigerclaw that he had met her and Rowanberry while they were out hunting, and had informed him of the terrible sickness in ShadowClan. :She is part of the patrol that runs into Tigerclaw, who is waiting for them. After he tells them that he and his group wish to hunt for the Clan, she steps forward and asks him whether they want to come back to the camp. Although Flintfang is suspicious of Tigerclaw and asks what Nightstar would say, Dawncloud retorts that her leader would say that pride wouldn't stock their fresh-kill pile. She continues that it is a generous offer, and that they accept. :The next day, Dawncloud, Flintfang, and Boulder meet with Tigerclaw again, and the others. She blinks warmly and thanks them, informing them that she will make sure Nightstar knows what they have done and there will be no grudges held against them after this. She leads the way back through the pines with the fresh-kill, her tail brushing against Stumpytail. Tigerclaw knows that they had been close friends as apprentices. :Rowanberry emerges from a den when the rogue cats enter the camp, saying that although Dawncloud had told them they were going to hunt for ShadowClan, she didn't expect them to deliver it themselves. Dawncloud pads over to the elderly ShadowClan leader when he emerges from branches telling him to look at the fresh-kill pile and they will all be fed that night. :When Tigerclaw summons his group of cats so they can go, Stumpytail glances at Dawncloud, as if reluctant to leave. :After Runningnose calls a Clan meeting, Tigerclaw watches Stumpytail go over to sit beside Dawncloud. Once Tigerclaw and the others are a part of ShadowClan, Dawncloud and Stumpytail touch their noses together. :At another Clan meeting, Runningnose spots a claw at the base of the rock, covered in shadowy stripes. Dawncloud gasps that it must be a sign from StarClan. Trivia *She is shown to be an elderly queen in ''Into the Wild, and having lost kits in the battle against WindClan, and a deceased elder in The Ultimate Guide, but in Yellowfang's Secret, is a very young apprentice when Yellowfang is driven out, too young to be elderly by the time ThunderClan comes to drive out Brokenstar. *In Secrets of the Clans, she is listed as Nightstar's apprentice. However, in Yellowfang's Secret, she is apprenticed to Blackfoot, long after Nightstar had retired to the elder's den. Character Pixels Family Members Kits: :Two unknown kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: :Blizzardwing: Mother: :Featherstorm: Brothers: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Half Brothers: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Half Nephew: :Brokenstar: Half Nieces: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Deceased Characters